plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance-Off at the Disco
Dance-Off at the Disco is the seventh mission for the plant side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing zombie hero in this mission is Electric Boogaloo. This mission also features Z-Mech and Immorticia as opposing zombie heroes. Plot When a person, who appears to be Crazy Dave, refuses to let Electric Boogaloo and his s into a disco place, the electrified hero zaps him and goes inside the disco place which include Solar Flare, Green Shadow, Spudow, and Grass Knuckles. After a dance-off competition, the plants eventually win a trophy with Electric Boogaloo and his Backup Dancers all knocked down on the floor. Levels Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle }} Decks Encounter Battle . However, you should always be wary of Unlife of the Party, and try to destroy him as soon as possible before is brought out. |Card7 = Yeti Lunchbox |Quantity7 = 4 |Card9 = Cuckoo Zombie |Quantity9 = 4 |Card5 = Snorkel Zombie |Quantity5 = 4 |Card1 = Backup Dancer |Quantity1 = 4 |Card4 = Skunk Punk |Quantity4 = 4 |Card3 = Nibble |Quantity3 = 4 |Card6 = Unlife of the Party |Quantity6 = 4 |Card8 = Conga Zombie |Quantity8 = 4 |Card10 = Disco Zombie |Quantity10 = 4 |Card2 = Bungee Plumber |Quantity2 = 4}} Teammate Battle (I) can be brought out. Removal cards like and Shamrocket are highly recommended to take out the powerful zombies in this deck. |Card5 = Terrify |Quantity5 = 4 |Card2 = Baseball Zombie |Quantity2 = 4 |Card9 = Valkyrie |Quantity9 = 3 |Card7 = Team Mascot |Quantity7 = 3 |Card11 = Monster Mash |Quantity11 = 3 |Card8 = Trash Can Zombie |Quantity8 = 4 |Card6 = Exploding Imp |Quantity6 = 4 |Card3 = Bungee Plumber |Quantity3 = 4 |Card10 = All-Star Zombie |Quantity10 = 3 |Card1 = Arm Wrestler |Quantity1 = 4 |Card4 = Tennis Champ |Quantity4 = 4}} Mini-Boss Battle . |Card6 = Yeti Lunchbox |Quantity6 = 4 |Card1 = Backup Dancer |Quantity1 = 4 |Card4 = Skunk Punk |Quantity4 = 4 |Card10 = Jester |Quantity10 = 4 |Card7 = Aerobics Instructor |Quantity7 = 4 |Card3 = Nibble |Quantity3 = 4 |Card5 = Unlife of the Party |Quantity5 = 4 |Card8 = Conga Zombie |Quantity8 = 4 |Card9 = Disco Zombie |Quantity9 = 4 |Card2 = Bungee Plumber |Quantity2 = 4}} Teammate Battle (II) . Almost every other zombie here has 1 health, but it is still recommended to take them out before they can get boosted by Vitamin Z. |Card5 = Snorkel Zombie |Quantity5 = 4 |Card1 = Cardboard Robot Zombie |Quantity1 = 3 |Card4 = Skunk Punk |Quantity4 = 3 |Card12 = Deep Sea Gargantuar |Quantity12 = 2 |Card9 = Rocket Science |Quantity9 = 2 |Card11 = B-flat |Quantity11 = 3 |Card2 = Dog Walker |Quantity2 = 4 |Card10 = Vitamin Z |Quantity10 = 3 |Card8 = Brain Vendor |Quantity8 = 4 |Card7 = Cell Phone Zombie |Quantity7 = 4 |Card6 = Beam Me Up |Quantity6 = 4 |Card3 = Nibble |Quantity3 = 4}} Boss Battle Gallery IMG_0368-1-.png|Starting Comic ElectricBoogalooComicPart1.png|The first comic strip when the player starts the mission ElectricBoogalooComicPart2.png|The comic strip when the player starts the third level of this mission ElectricBoogalooComicPart3.png|The comic strip when the player finishes the mission Old Dance_off_at_the_Disco_starting_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player starts playing Dance-Off at the Disco for the first time (Pre 1.2.11) Dance-Off_at_the_Disco_middle_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player plays the third level of Dance-Off at the Disco for the first time (Pre 1.2.11) Dance-Off_at_the_Disco_ending_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player finishes Dance-Off at the Disco for the first time (Pre 1.2.11) EmptyShield.png|The glitched shield, with the 4th segment overlapped by the background Trivia *One of the metal poles that hold the velvet rope near the zombie hero is glitched, going in front of some parts of the zombie hero's Super-Block Meter instead of behind the Super-Block Meter. This also happens in Multiplayer on the opponent's Super-Block Meter if this is the selected theme of the match. *Crazy Dave's quote in the second set of panels, "disco is deadly" is a reference to the phrase "disco is dead." *The comic cover is a reference of Justice League . *The Backup Dancers in the comic are wearing blue shirts as opposed to wearing pink shirt with light green polka dots. This is an error. Category:Plant missions